Don't leave me lonely!
by Banksiesbabe99
Summary: Connie loses someone special! Rated 13 for content! PLEASE R&R!


Disclaimer : I don't own the Mighty Ducks but I do own Connie's mom, Auntie, Uncle and any other unoriginal character.  
  
A/N : this is mainly in Connie's p.o.v because basically this is about a tragedy that happens to her.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I kissed my mom goodbye and headed out of our suburban house to my school Eden Hall about 5 miles away. I had a hockey game that afternoon with my team the Eden Hall Mighty Ducks and although the timing was far from decent, my mom had ordered me to go. See my mom was dying. She'd suffered from cancer for the past 5 years, no-one knew except my Aunt, her husband and Coach Orion because of all the practices I'd missed, mainly due to the fact that my mom hadn't wanted peoples sympathy, she was a very proud person and very stubborn when it came down to it. Deep down, I knew that my mom's life was coming to an end, she'd been extremely ill recently and the pain killers prescribed were not working any longer. I had found myself over the past week or so, awaking early morning to give my mom her tablets.  
  
"Hey Connie, you ready to kick some hockey butt". Charlie shouted at me as he, Guy, Adam, Goldberg and Averman skated up behind me.  
  
"Yeah, whatever". I said non-committed.  
  
"Hey what's up"? Charlie stopped at my side.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired that's all, I had a bad night". I excused my tiredness. All the Ducks smiled and carried on skating except Guy, who stayed at the back with me.  
  
"You sure that's all it is Con"? He asked looking at me, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure". I plastered a smile on my face. A smile that felt fake but put everyone's mind at ease. He took my hand and we began catching the others up.  
  
During the game I was sat on the bench mostly, of which caused some of my team mates to become curious, but the fact was that Coach had noticed my mind wasn't in hockey today and had accepted the fact of how tired I was. Coach had done a lot for me in the past years since becoming my coach, he frequently asked how I was coping and offered his services as someone to talk to if ever I needed to. I wasn't paying any attention what so ever throughout the break between the second and third period. My mind was with my mom who was laid in bed at home, awaiting the day her time would end.  
  
"And Moreau, could you possible get your head into the game". Coach shouted across the room but winking at me when no-one was looking. He often staged something like this so that the others wouldn't get too curious as to why he was going easy on me. I nodded gently noticing 12 pairs of eyes glued to me.  
  
The third period was uneventful, the opposing side was unable to score and the game finished in our favour 4-0. We made our way to the changing room shouting and cheering but I entered as quietly as I had left before the start of the game. I began changing in silence and got as far as the sweats I wore under my hockey gear and trainers when Coach called me out.  
  
"I'm sorry about today Coach, my mom's been pretty ill again and I didn't get much sleep". I almost whispered so that the ducks couldn't hear if they happened to be eavesdropping.  
  
"That's not why I called you. I just received a call from your Aunt". Sudden fear struck me as the words exited my mouth. "Your mom's been rushed into hospital". He continued, I stood dumbstruck for a few seconds then set off at a sprint out of the rink. "Connie, hang on a minute". I heard him call after me, but nothing could stop me now.  
  
END OF CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
The ducks crowded out of the door to see Coach Orion looking absently at the exit. Connie was no where in site and the team immediately began asking questions.  
  
"Ducks, I need to tell you something". Orion told his team, ushering them back inside the changing room.  
  
"Coach, Where's Connie"? Guy asked his elder about his girlfriend who had disappeared.  
  
"I'll explain in a second. What I'm going to tell you will probably upset you and be a huge shock but you must please remember that your team mate will need you more than ever now". He explained to them, receiving some very worried looks.  
  
"What is it Coach"? Julie asked.  
  
"The reason Connie's game has been off sometimes is because she's had a lot of things to deal with at home. You see her mom's been suffering with an incurable cancer for the past 5 years. Well just after the game I got a call from her Aunt, Connie's mom has been rushed into hospital and it looks very much as though the cancer has reached it's height and". Coach Orion spoke soft and low with a slight stutter in his voice.  
  
"She's dying". Ken improvised for him.  
  
"Yes, Ken she is". Orion answered.  
  
"Why didn't she say anything, I mean we could have helped her through it". Julie said between tears.  
  
"When she was first diagnosed, Connie and her mom talked and both decided it was for the best that as little people as possible should know, due to many, many reasons". Orion told them.  
  
"We should go to the hospital". Charlie said continuing changing.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
I ran through the streets, my chest burning and rough from each rasping breath I took. Tears continued streaming down my warm reddened cheeks. This couldn't be happening, my mom's life was finally coming to the end and all the things I had planned on telling her over the next few months or so that we expected she had left were now never going to be told. I felt as though I was running for dear life, for my moms life. My fear was turning to frustration and my frustration was being taken out on my running. I could vaguely hear people shouting to watch where I was going after I had barged past them, if only they knew why I was running, then they'd understand.  
  
I finally reached the hospital after about running nearly 5 miles in what seemed no time at all and found a hidden source of energy to get me up the stairs quicker than the lifts. I had no idea what ward my mom was on but a wild guess told me she'd be in the same ward as always. As I ran along the corridor I could see my Uncle Dave sat outside a room, obviously awaiting my appearance. Once he'd heard my footsteps, he stood and looked at me sorrowfully then enveloped me in a tight hug.  
  
"She's been waiting for you". He whispered in my ear, letting me go and gently pushing me toward the door, where my Aunt was exiting from. She too took me in a hug, before letting me go and be with my mom.  
  
"Mommy"? I whispered to the now sleeping body that lay on the bed.  
  
"Baby, come here baby". Her eyes fluttered open and she gently pushed herself up in bed. I immediately rushed to help her with her pillows.  
  
"How are you feeling"? I asked sitting down in the chair and taking her weak hand in mine.  
  
"Never been better". She joked, she was always joking, I suppose it was her way of dealing with everything. "How'd the game go"?  
  
"4-0". I replied.  
  
"Did you score any goals"? I shook my head and tilted it toward the floor. "Please don't tell me you hardly ever played".  
  
"I didn't, Coach kept me on the bench most of the game". I replied.  
  
"Oh baby, don't give up on hockey ever, hockey is your life".  
  
"No mom, YOU are my life". I answered tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
"I know, but pretty soon, I'm not going to be here to be your life".  
  
"Don't talk like that mom". I whispered trying my hardest not to let her see my tears.  
  
"Why not, it's true and you have to accept it". She gripped my hands, tears glistening her own eyes.  
  
"I can't. I need you".  
  
"You don't need me half as much as you think, you are such strong and independent woman and I couldn't be more proud of you".  
  
"There's so much I want to tell you and share with you". Tears came now.  
  
"I know and there's still so much more I want to tell you, but even when I'm gone I want you to tell me everything and I will be listening". Her tears followed mine.  
  
"I'm scared mom, I'm scared of everything, living without you, forgetting about you".  
  
"Don't be scared my baby, you may not be living with my body but I'll always be watching over you, you will never forget me because I know you won't let yourself and I'll be here reminding you every so often". Her breathing became more laboured and she reached for the oxygen mask.  
  
END OF CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
The ducks filed out of the changing rooms, with solemn looks on their faces. The news of Connie's mom had hit them hard. They wandered through the main doors where the school press was awaiting them to get as many interviews and photo's as they'd need for the next school paper issue.  
  
"Captain Duck, what did you think to your teams performance this evening"?  
  
"Yeah, great". Charlie dismissed them and carried on walking past them.  
  
"Banks, you scored 2 of the 4 goals, are you happy with that or do you think you could have gotten more". He moved to Adam who looked at him sourly.  
  
"Does it matter we won". He replied stopping to answer then being slightly pulled by Julie.  
  
"Some article this is gonna make". The reporter stepped away letting the ducks carry on by without any more questions.  
  
The ducks climbed into Coach Orion's car and Fulton's mom's truck that he frequently borrowed. Not a word was said during the journey, but each comforted each other. Adam's arm was flung across Julie's shoulders who seemed inconsolable. She had spent many a holiday with Connie and her mom instead of returning home and never picked up on anything untoward. Inside the hospital, they had no idea where a bouts Connie's mom would be. Coach Orion went and asked at the main reception and was told all cancer patients were on the 10th floor but she wouldn't say whether Connie's mom was there or not.  
  
"What exactly do we say to her"? Averman asked for once being extremely serious.  
  
"I suppose nothing, just be there for Connie when she wants to talk". Coach Orion replied. "She's going to need you all more than ever now".  
  
The ride up the building in the lift was silent and the air thick with tension. No-one knew exactly how Connie would react or how she was feeling. Her mom was the only parent she had left, her father had died in a fatal car accident before she was born and now she was losing her mom. As they got off the lift and headed down one of the two corridors, they saw Connie's Aunt and Uncle sat on some chairs further down the corridor and they began walking toward them.  
  
"Hi guy's, how'd the game go"? Connie's Aunt asked them.  
  
"Yeah, not bad". Charlie replied.  
  
"How's Mrs Moreau"? Coach Orion asked.  
  
"Truthfully, not very good". She answered  
  
The ducks looked through the small window above Connie's relatives heads and they could see Connie sat with her back to them and her mom laid in bed.  
  
CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
My mom's breathing was becoming more and more laboured as the minutes passed. Her cold clammy hand gripped mine tightly and her once bright glimmering eyes were now dull and lethargic. Her face now drawn and pale replaced her once rosy cheeks and playful smile.  
  
"You know what, if your dad was here today, he'd be every bit proud of you as I am". She wheezed. "I've watched you grow and blossom into the young woman you are and now I am going to be with your dad and tell him about the wonderful times you gave me".  
  
"Please mom, don't talk like that". I cried.  
  
"Connie, be happy for me, I've spent 15 wonderful years watching my baby girl grow into a young lady on my own, now I'm going somewhere to watch you continue to blossom with the man who loves us both dearly". Tears escaped through her usual confident features.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me on your own". I wept.  
  
"You are never on your own my baby, you have Aunt Tina and Uncle Dave and you will always and I mean ALWAYS have me".  
  
"I love you". I whispered.  
  
"I love you too". She took what was to be her final breaths. "I'll see you later".  
  
"NOOOO". I screamed as machines started to bleep loudly and a few nurses rushed in followed by doctors then my Aunt and Uncle. I watched through blurry eyes as the doctors laid my mom on her back and began doing that CPR stuff. "Stop, no, she doesn't want that". I began screaming trying my hardest to pull them off her. They didn't listen and continued pumping at my mom's chest trying to bring her back to life.  
  
I backed out of the room and into the corridor before running away, I couldn't stand to see my mom's body being mistreated like that. I didn't know where I was running too, I was just running, away from everything that I couldn't cope with.  
  
END OF CONNIE'S P.O.V  
  
The ducks watched as nurses, doctors and Connie's Aunt and Uncle rushed into the room after hearing Connie scream and machines beeping madly. They could hear Connie shouting something but couldn't quite make out what it was. Suddenly she was speeding out of the room down the corridor.  
  
"CONNIE". Guy took off after her, soon followed by the others but Charlie the faster runner of the group was soon in front of Guy, leaving Coach Orion to hear any definite news.  
  
They continued racing after her until they reached the park where she began slowing. Charlie managed to catch her pretty easily after that and caught her as she collapsed into sitting position on the floor. He enveloped her in a hug encouraging her to cry openly. When Guy caught up, he sat the other side of her and Charlie gently pushed her into Guy's arms, still remaining seated as the others crowded around her.  
  
After 5 minutes or so she climbed to her feet and began wandering aimlessly. The ducks remained where they were watching her carefully. As if out of no-where she kicked the nearest trash can breaking it off it's pole, then moved onto the tree and began kicking it as hard as she could manage.  
  
"Why, why her". She screamed angrily then collapsed into the tree before sliding down it to floor.  
  
"Shhhh, shhh sweetie". Julie was the first to reach her. Tears were tumbling from her own eyes as she tried to calm her friend. Eventually Connie cried herself to sleep right there. Guy picked her up in his arms and carried her to Fulton's van which he had gone and collected as well as Coach Orion. They took her home and laid her in her own bed, knowing this was the only sleep she'd get for a few days. The ducks and Coach Orion waited until her Aunt and Uncle returned before leaving even crossed their minds.  
  
"Thank you guy's for going after Connie". Her Uncle told them as he tried comforting his wife who then left to go and check on the sleeping Connie.  
  
"Did the doctors revive Mrs Moreau"? Russ asked.  
  
"No, no they didn't, not long after Connie ran out, they realised that they she was right and we agreed. It's going to be a sad couple of days I'm afraid, in more way's than one".  
  
"Why more ways than one"? Luis asked.  
  
"Well it's only a week away that 15 years ago Connie lost her dad". He answered. With that the ducks fell silent.  
  
Well I think I'll leave it here. This was just a little idea that I thought up on the bus one morning. I wanted it to be very emotion filling and the only way I thought it would be good enough was if it brought tears to my eyes and reading back it definitely did that. I hope you all like it. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!! 


End file.
